containmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Leo Greene
Leonard "Leo" Greene is a main character in Season 1 of Containment. Biography Leo is a reporter outside the cordon area who begins to unravel a conspiracy, finding that something doesn't add up with the official story. Warnerbros.com:Containment (Retrieved: December 4, 2015) He runs a blog, intheperimeter.com with his friend from college Melinda and her partner Allie, where they posts videos and photos taken from inside the Cordon. It is unknown where he worked prior to creating his blog. Physical Appearance Leo is tall with sandy blonde hair. He is has a tanned complexion and blue eyes. Season 1 Pilot Leo stands alongside several reporters as the 48-hour Cordon is enforced in the form of electric fences. He catches a heated exchange between Officer Pete Walden and teenager Xander Paulson on video, witnessing Pete shove Xander onto the ground. Major Lex Carnahan intervenes, telling Pete to back off while Leo continues to record. I To Die, You To Live He steps forward to show Lex the scene he filmed earlier, with Lex defending Xander from police brutality, saying he will make him a national hero. Later, he uploads the scene on his website intheperimeter.com, which gathers media attention and is broadcasted on TV. He later tells Lex he knows about the missing girl because he has a lot of connections, and tries to get more information. He then tries to push Lex by saying he is nothing but a mouthpiece and an instrument, and that it is convenient for Public Health to have a black man blame Syria. He then writes a piece on his website saying Lex was a government stooge. Be Angry At the Sun During Lommers' press conference, journalist Lindsay Savage refers to a video he posted on intheperimeter.com, in which a Muslim man inside the Cordon is being assaulted. Mel and Allie later tell him about the logo painted on Toby's house; they get interrupted as Lex comes to his door. Leo tells him about his doubt of the system and says he wants people to ask themselves questions. When Lex accidentally reveals that the cops on the inside are outnumbered 400 to 1 he asks if it is an official comment. He asks Mel and Allie to start working on the next video; they show him that there is a way to get out of the Cordon. Leo suggests that they try to get out of the Cordon but they refuse. Then Mel coughs, which all three take as a sign she is infected. They upload the footage about the breach on intheperimeter.com. The line cuts during a video call with Melinda and Allie, all three visibly emotional. According to Jana, he has gained almost a million followers since Wednesday. With Silence and Tears He goes to the station to talk to Lex and asks him for information about Melinda and Allie, whom he thinks are sick. Lex says his hands are tied, to which Leo answers that he lets Lommers tie them; he then leaves the station. On day 6, he goes to the Freeman Medical Center to find Xander and confronts Lex who tells him to stay away from the kid. He later comes back to the hospital off-screen with lawyers and legal threats to get Xander. The police finds their trace as Leo's car approaches the Cordon and Xander exits it; Lex orders to pursue the passenger and not the vehicle. Leo comes back to the station while Lex is listening to Jana's message, which piques his curiosity. Lex punches Leo in the face but Leo justifies himself for Xander and tells him to log onto the drone footage at sunset. Later he waits outside the Cordon; Xander then throws him a USB key through the Cordon. In the key there is a video, in which Xander says he delivered the message to the girl for him (probably telling Jana to watch for the drone) and he is at Mel and Allie's house now; he says he is sorry and shows him their bodies. Leo starts crying. He Stilled The Rising Tumult He is very drunk and mourning the death of his friends Mel and Allie when Lex arrives; he criticizes Lex for not wanting to get his hands dirty. Lex tries to motivate him, telling him he can honor his friends and maybe get a Pulitzer: Leo then gets ready and says his friend is at the data recovery center, but will only stay for 20 minutes. Lex receives a call from the station and decides to respond, which frustrates Leo greatly as their time window is closing. When talking to Hank, Lex deliberately ignores Leo, which angers him because the time is up and he leaves the building. Later, Leo texts Lex he found a backup plan and gets back to the building to talk to him. Leo gives Lex a fake warrant, expecting Lex to disagree but he decides to go for it. After the video is in Leo's possession, he realizes that it is corrupted, and Lex decides to take the video to Jana for her to uncorrupt it. Nothing Gold Can Stay Lex contacts Leo about finding evidence against Sabine since she lied about her involvement in covering up the outbreak. Leo says they have nothing legal they can use against her, and admits that Sabine has beaten them. Leo moves eveything out of his apartment and disconnects his number, but later sends Lex a delivery. Appearances Season 1 * Pilot * I To Die, You To Live * Be Angry At the Sun * With Silence and Tears * He Stilled The Rising Tumult * Inferno * There's a Crack in Everything * A Kingdom Divided Amongst Itself * A Time to Be Born * Nothing Gold Can Stay Media Images Season1_promotional_002.jpg Leogreene_featured_002.jpg Videos Containment - Season 1 - Trevor St John Interview Trivia * Leo is located outside the Cordon when the outbreak occurs. * He owns a blue Prius. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Outside Cordon